moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blood Elf Roleplayer's Guide
Just wanted to throw this out here in regards to Blood Elf eye color. The eye color of elves changes depending on the type of magic they absorb to sate their addiction to magic. Prior to the collapse of the Sunwell, the Quel'dorei had blue eyes, gained through their consumption of arcane magic. After they started using fel magic to sate their addiction, their eyes turned green, the color associated with the use of the fel. This concept of elven eye color changing depending on the type of magic absorbed is one that is backed up by official lore and artworks. Valeera Sanguinar had her eyes turn purple after absorbing the magic from a naga trident, official artwork from Red Knuckle (One of the Sons of the Storm, a group of employees at Blizzard Entertainment which includes Samwise and Chris Metzen) shows a Blood Elf with purple eyes and the TCG (dubious canon) showed art of a Blood Elf priestess with golden eyes. Eye colors and the magic consumed to give that color are as follows (this is my understanding at least): *Bright Blue = Arcane *Fel Green = Fel *Yellow = Light *Purple = Shadow / Void *Black = Death Other colors may also include: *Red = Fire *White = Ice / Air *Green = Nature *Brown = Earth *Soft Blue = Water Certainly something to consider. Aretain King (talk) 03:45, July 2, 2016 (UTC) It is my understanding that blood elves are all typically born with light grey (see WC3), blue (Sylvanas, Vareesa), or green (Alleria Windrunner) eyes. With brown being an uncommon color. Their physical eyes (i.e. irises) do not change color, but rather their eyes simply glow with the magic they have absorbed. Blue for arcane, emerald for fel, and gold for the Light (speculative, but considering Turalyon's eyes did the same it's not unreasonable). Valeera Sanguinar once absorbed the magic from a naga witch's trident, and her eyes instantly glowed the purple color of the spell. We've also seen purple eyed elf warlocks in the lore. I'm not sure if we've seen black-eyed blood elves anywhere in lore. After the Sunwell battle, Velen reignited the Sunwell and blood elves no longer rely on fel magic to sate their addiction. Over the course of time, blood elves that absorbed the fel will lose the emerald glow to their eyes, though this period of time is unknown and could take several years, decades or even generations. Considering that blood elves are not shamans or druids, I'm uncertain of where you found those colors relating to the elements and nature. Although I'm not denying it's possible that their eyes may change those colors if they were to become such. Digman14 (talk) 05:34, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Let's start from the top shall we? 1. A simple glance of my post made it clear that I was talking about the eye glow rather than natural eye color. Obviously the elves have some form of genetic eye color, but it is hidden behind the magical glow that they always have which changes color based on the magic that they absorb. 2. Turalyon's eye color plays no factor at all into this for two reasons. The first being that his eyes never actually glowed in canon lore. Yes in Warcraft II the Paladin Unit and Turalyon had glowing eyes, but there is zero reference to that in anything after Warcraft II. Warcraft III Paladins did not have glowing eyes, and outside of wearing a few helmets, no Paladin in World of Warcraft (including the image of Turalyon himself seen in Legion) has glowing eyes. The second reason why Turalyon's eye color doesn't play a factor is that he's human, not elven. He doesn't need to absorb magic to survive, his eyes don't change color. 3. Black eyed elves are almost exclusively San'layn. Given the genetics of elves, their eyes would still change color after their death and reanimation even if they didn't need to absorb magic (they may still need to. While some of the San'layn have a thirst for blood, it remains to be seen if that has actually replaced their magical addiction). Seeing as they are almost always surrounded by magic that reeks of necromantic energies, it is a fairly safe bet to say that absorbing death magic would turn the eyes black. 4. Just because a Blood Elf is not a shaman or a druid (although there is evidence that the Blood Elves at one stage did follow the path of Druidism in their own way, see High Botanist Freywinn. The High Botanist could turn into a tree and cast tranquility, both abilities linked to druidism) doesn't mean they cannot find and drink from a source of that magic, be it an artifact or a more primal font of magical power. Aretain King (talk) 07:25, July 2, 2016 (UTC) 1. It was not clear at all. Not once did you mention "eye glow" -- you always said "eye color". It's not important. Moving on. 2. Read the WC2 Novel. He glowed bright enough to hurt the orc's eyes, and his eyes were definitely glowing when he defeated and spoke to Orgrim Doomhammer. A lot of models in Legion are placeholder, and we've not yet seen his physical body in-game. Regardless, it was meant to hint at the possibility that Light-wielding elves might have gold-glowing eyes. It's just a similarity I noticed, not evidence to the fact. 3. Confirmed that Lana'thel has black eyes, but note that this is only one instance and thus is pretty weak evidence overall. It's possible that she's a unique case and that not all elven eyes would glow black. 4. But the question is have we ever seen it? Using the powers of and having your appearance changed to reflect its use are two completely different things. I'm not opposed to this at all, and it would be pretty cool if we could have elf shamans or druids with these eye colors (even if just in roleplay), but there's just no evidence to support this claim. Best to leave it open for interpretation to roleplayers. Digman14 (talk) 13:46, July 2, 2016 (UTC) 1. You clearly have problems reading if you looked at the entirety of my post and somehow managed to think I was talking about base eye color. 2. I have read the book. Just because it happens to be in the book however, doesn't make it current canon, especially if new lore comes out that conflicts with the old. Point in case, the book 'Of Blood and Honor' clearly shows that the Second War lasted 18 years from beginning to end, yet in future lore updates it was changed to be over in 2 years. The paladin eye glow is not canon as it has been replaced with more up to date lore which doesn't show any eye glowing. 3. Her daugher also has black eyes, but that may simply be because they share the same model. It is still a safe assumption to make, seeing as black is a color associated with death, and the Blood Queen is an elf, and has black glowing eyes. 4. What on earth are you even talking about? A blood elf does not need to be able to use a particular form of magic in order to use it as sustenance for their magical addiction. As long as there are magical artifacts imbued with the powers of earth, nature, fire, air, water, ice (which there are many) a blood elf can use them to give themselves sustinence. As their eyes change color depending on the magic they absorb, it would make logical sense for that color to be tief to the magic absorbed. In this case, red for fire, white for ice / air, green for nature, brown for earth and soft blue for water. I think we're done here. Aretain King (talk) 15:05, July 2, 2016 (UTC) I don't quite think we are. 1. As I said, it's not important to the discussion. Why you felt the need to press the issue and insult me for your simple mistakes in syntax is beyond me. 2. The book is from 2007. Not terribly recent but not terribly old, either. I haven't seen anything directly contradicting it. I am not arguing that all light-users have gold eyes, nor that this phenomena happens to all races that use the light. I'm pointing out that Turalyon's eyes glowed a vibrant gold, once upon a time, in a book that is not outdated. It's a one off example, like Lana'thel, Vareesa, and the Botanist you mentioned. It's just an assumption based on a fact. I don't know why you're fighting me on this point, I'm trying to agree with you. 3. Safe assumption, to be sure. But we should hardly consider that solid evidence. Nonetheless, it seems we agree. 4. I'm not saying that. I'm saying that there are no elves in lore with those eyes colors that use those magics as sources of power. Those color-magic correlations are pure conjecture, and if a blood elf roleplayer wants to have reddish-orange or white glowing eyes, that should be on them and their standards.